


Navi’s Choice

by Greyed_Viking



Series: Friends for A Lifetime [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship will last lifetimes dudes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: When Navi left Time in the Temple all those years ago... how did she feel?Based on the characters of the Legend of Zelda universe and Linked Universe by Jojo56830!





	Navi’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

Each fairy is created with a purpose, and each fairy knows when their purpose is fulfilled, they move on. It was an accepted fact, and every fairy knew what their purpose would be based on their aurora’s color. Navi hoped when hers showed, she would be pink, because she wanted to help someone in the best way she knew how.

 

When her aurora finally showed, she was confused. No one had a blue glow like this, what did that even mean? She didn’t wonder for long, as the Great Deku Tree called upon her and explained to her she was going to help the Hero of Hyrule.

 

She was stunned. Her? A simple fairy was going to help the next Hero? That couldn’t be right, but the Great Deku tree left no room for arguments, and sent her on her way. Well, if she was going to help save Hyrule, then she was going to protect the Hero from everything, at all costs.

-

She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t let him see her disappear into nothingness. He had already been through so much, she couldn’t bear to hurt him by… dying in from him. She had to protect him from the sight. Oh Hylia, she was fixing to die. She wasn’t ready for it. She wanted to fly back into the Temple and tell Link that everything was going to be fine, that she was going to be his forever companion, but that wasn’t her purpose. Her purpose was to assist the Hero with his journey until Hyrule was once more safe. That’s what the Great Deku Tree had told her, and he was never wrong.

 

She landed on a nearby leaf and started to cry. She wasn’t ready to die. As she waited to disappear into nothing, she watched the sun. It was so pretty. She remembered how pretty it was watching it set in the Gerudo Desert, sitting at a campfire, chatting with Link. Her fist tightened. He was so young, so tired, so… so old. The look in his eyes was a look well beyond his years, and she couldn’t protect him from that. She just wanted to protect him the best she could. But that night in the desert had been a happy one.

 

That was it. If she was going to die, then she was going to die watching the sun go down where she had good memories, instead of hiding under a leaf like a coward. She took off and flew to the desert, praying to Hylia she made it there before she disappeared.

-

She didn’t understand. It had been entire day and she had yet to disappear. This made no sense.

 

She fluttered her wings, moving into the shade, thinking desperately. Maybe it wasn’t her time yet? No, that didn’t make sense. The Great Deku Tree had said she would help the next Hero of Hyrule, and she had done that. He was never wrong, so why was she still here?

 

Navi dropped her head into her hands, crying. She wasn’t dead… yet. It was the yet that scared her.

-

Understandable or not, Navi was glad that she hadn’t died. It had been a few weeks, and she still couldn’t get used to being alone. After weeks spent in someone’s company, and around other fairies constantly before that, to be alone was… uncomfortable, a miserable feeling that set low in her stomach, making her sick. She missed Link. She felt terrible for leaving him, especially since she didn’t even say goodbye. But it was the past; she couldn’t change anything now. She had intended to protect him one last time, and she had done her best, even if it had failed to go as she thought.

 

Suddenly filled with all the memories of their journey, she remembered how fun it was to adventure with him. Although they were trying to save Hyrule, it didn’t stop Link from overturning every rock and pot he came across, the curious little thing. She smiled fondly at the memories, wondering if he was still adventuring now, without her. The thought hurt, but it was okay. She took a deep breath and took off, headed on her own adventure, all alone.

-

It had been many years when she found the fountain. She had stopped counting after a while because it was simply how many years since she had made the biggest mistake of her life, and she didn’t want to remember Link that way. The fountain seemed nice, and it reminded her of all the Great Fairy Fountains she and Link had traveled to. It was nice.

 

Over time, fairies from the forest, the same forest that was once her home, came to her. Some were looking for a place in the world, some simply looking to cheer someone up. It was nice of them, to try to cheer her up, but she knew that it was useless. She sighed and glanced into the fountain water, studying her appearance. She realized that she had changed since her journeying days with Link. She looked older, bigger, and taller, easily near the size of a Great Fairy. Her glow had faded, now a barely there gleam of bright blue. She wondered if he thought of her and missed the baby blue fairy he had.

 

She laughed. Maybe he had gone to a Great Fairy and asked for a replacement. Then she stopped, studying her features again. Was she… was she becoming a great fairy? She had never seen a Great Fairy before adventuring with Link, she hadn’t even known they existed. But here she was, looking more like them than she looked like an average fairy. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

-

The boy looked so much like Link. Same eyes, same broad shoulders, same crazy, windswept hair. It had just a hint of that red that the farm girl had when the light shined on it. What was her name again? Marin? Malon? She couldn’t remember. It had been so long since she had thought about either of them.

 

He had her smile. She always thought the farm girl had a nice smile. Maybe this was a descendent of hers. He seemed nice, but sad. He told her of his own companion, a imp named Midna. She had sacrificed herself to separate her land from his, keeping both worlds safe, but isolated. She tried to heal his pain, but realized that she couldn’t heal the pain of a missing friend. The thought that Link had likely gone through the same pain struck her, and she closed her eyes tightly and blessed the boy, begging Hylia to spare him of his woes, all the time thinking about Link.

-

“Hey!”

 

Navi raised her head, seeing a group of about nine boys walking towards her. She raised her hand in welcome, offering to heal them, deep down worried that she couldn’t heal them like she couldn’t heal the boy’s sadness last time they spoke. She just wanted to protect them like she couldn’t protect Link.

 

As she responded, one of the boys, covered in what seemed to be tribal markings, stopped and fell down on one knee, shaking ever so slightly. One of the wildest looking boys ran over to him, sliding down to his eye level, moving his hands quickly. Turning her head to the boy who reminded her the most of her greatest friend, she asked him what was going on, hearing her high voice ring out across the room. The shaking boy flinched at the sound, worrying her further.

 

“I- I have no clue. Time never acts like this. I’ve never seen him like this,” the boy said, concern burning through his calm voice. One of the other boys, one of the tiniest with the brightest hair she had ever seen, walked over slowly and spoke in a low voice.

 

“Wild? Is Time okay?” The boy, the one who was helping ‘Time’, stopped moving his hands for a moment, his head swiveling towards his friend.

 

“He says she reminds her of someone he once knew and he,” the boy hesitated here, “He said he misses her, and he never stopped looking for her, and she’s just like her.”

 

Another one of the boys cut in. “His fairy, the one Malon said they were looking for, that’s who, isn’t it.”

 

The boy, Wild, nodded. Malon? It couldn’t be the same girl, there was no way she was alive. There was no way. No way at all. She refused to give herself the false hope that if Malon was alive that...

 

Time seemed to stop for Navi, her thoughts coming to a halt as the shaking man looked up and made eye contact with her.

 

It was him. It was her Link.


End file.
